


You Danced Him Through the Rain

by Inches_Apart



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A little bit of dancing, Lot of blushing, M/M, pretty much just gay fluff, some bird watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inches_Apart/pseuds/Inches_Apart
Summary: Georgie loves hanging out with Stan. He’s smart, polite, weird, and rather funny when you can understand his sense of humor. Georgie also knows Bill enjoys hanging out with Stan as well. Bill really enjoys hanging out with Stan. What Georgie can’t figure out though is why the two of them are so secretive about the fact that they like each other.





	You Danced Him Through the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> "You played my brother like fire,  
> you walked him through the rain."  
> \- Nothing to Find by The War On Drugs
> 
> I was jamming out to this song one day and I realized that the line is in fact not "you danced him through the rain" and I don't know how I ended up thinking that but I thought it was a really cute line and that inspired this and here we are folks. Here's a crappy Stenbrough fic, enjoy

Georgie almost wasn’t even surprised to open the door to see Stanley Uris standing on the porch of the Denbrough residence. It may have been the early hours of the morning, but at this point, Stan practically lived with the Denbroughs since he spent as much time with Bill as he possibly could. Georgie wasn’t exactly sure why Stan was here at this hour, but if he had to take a wild guess, it would be that he and Bill had made plans together.

“Oh hi, Stan!” Georgie smiled at the older boy. “You’re here rather early so Billy’s not up yet but you can wait inside if you want. There’s not much going on, I’m just working on my homework.”

Stan gave Georgie a polite and genuine smile. “Why am I not surprised Bill’s not up yet. He’s a true Sleeping Beauty.” Stan shook his head, then stopped as his face flushed red. “It would be lovely to come inside though, Georgie, thank you.” 

Stan wiped his shoes off on the doormat and followed Georgie inside. The house was quiet since Bill was asleep, his parents were gone, and Georgie, who was the only one up, was just simply working on his school work. The two boys sat down at the wooden dining table where Georgie had been working and Stan looked at his homework. 

“Math homework, is it?” Stan asked, looking at the page.

Georgie nodded. “Yeah, multiplication and division tables. I don’t quite think I’m doing all of them right though.”

“I believe I see your problem here. You see, when you multiply or divide a number by a negative, it changes the sign.” Stan wrote down an example on Georgie’s page and explained the mathematical situation to him in depth. Georgie nodded along and picked up the concept quickly, correctly working through the remainder of his problems. As he finished up the page, they heard the sound of a door opening upstairs and moments later a groggy Bill shuffled into the room. 

Bill looked like how he always did first thing in the morning. He was still wearing his long flannel sleep pants and the plain white tee shirt that he slept in and both were rumpled beyond belief. His red hair was ruffled and sticking up at weird angles in tuff since it had yet to be combed. His features, laced with sleep, could only be described as softer than usual. Georgie was used to seeing Bill like this but based on Stan’s taken back look and pink face, Stan was not used to seeing first-thing-in-the-morning Bill. 

Bill yawned, stretching and scratching his head. “Morning, Georgie.” He mumbled before finally looking over and noticing Stan also sitting at the table. He blushed, clearly not expecting Stan to be there. “ Muh-morning, Stan.” He gave his friend a small wave.

Stan smiled, but Georgie noticed how flustered it was. “Hi, Bill.” 

“Yoor-you’re here earlier than expected.” 

“I arrived exactly on time, Bill, you overslept.” 

Bill walked over to look at the clock resting on the fireplace mantle and nodded thoughtfully. “AH geez. Looks like you’re right.” Bill’s face grew even redder. “Let me go ch-change and then we can go.” Bill took off out of the room and back upstairs.

Georgie watched his brother go curiously, and then looked at Stan confused. The older boy didn’t notice Georgie glancing at him though because he was staring down at the table intensely with a small smile on his blushing face. Georgie also could have sworn he heard Stan whisper the word “cute” to himself but it was too faint to hear. Georgie just shrugged it off.

Bill eventually returned back downstairs. His sleepwear was swapped for shorts and a tee shirt, and his hair was combed and lying flat like how he always styles it. Bill grabbed a pair of shoes out of the hall closet and glanced at Stan as he put them on. “You ruh-ready to go?” 

Stan nodded and got up from the table to walk over to wait by the front door for Bill. Georgie watched the two before walking over right as it looked like they were about to leave. “Where are you guys going? Can I come with?”

“We’re just going to the park, Georgie, and no you can’t come. We’ll only be guh-gone for a few hours, you’ll be fine.” Bill said, ruffling Georgie’s hair before turning away. 

“What? No! Come one! Let me come with you guys! I wanna go to the park too!” Georgie whined. 

Bill sighed. “Suh-sorry, Georgie, no.” 

“Please! I swear I won’t bother you two. Pretty please, Billy, please?” Georgie gave the pair the best puppy dog eyes he could muster and Bill felt his will crumbling. 

Bill turned and looked at Stan in defeat and saw his friend was slyly covering his smiling mouth with his hand. His eyes twinkled with amusement. “I have no probably with Georgie joining us,” Stan said, moving his hand away from his face. 

“But, Stan, what about our da-” Bill cut himself off mid-sentence, face turning red and glanced quickly at Georgie who looked at them confused. “Our you know.”

Stan gave Bill a small laugh. “It’s fine, Bill. We can always reschedule it for next weekend.”

“Reschedule what?” Georgie asked, curious and confused.

“Nothing!” Bill quickly replied as he and Stan blushed a bit. Georgie raised an eyebrow confused.

Stan reached over and gave Bill’s hand a tug. "It’s fine, Bill, come on. Let him come with.”

Bill looked at Stan before throwing his head back and sighing. “Fine.”

Georgie cheered and hugged Stan, thanking him before he ran off to grab his shoes. Bill let his fingers slip in between Stan’s and held his hand for a moment while leaning his head against Stan’s. 

“Sorry if this is ruining our date.” Bill whispered to Stan.

“No, it’s fine, Bill, don’t worry. I’m sure we will still have just as good a time. I enjoy hanging out with you and Georgie.” Stan gave Bill a warm smile and the two quickly split away from each other as Georgie returned, shoes on and ready to leave. 

The trio went outside, and after Bill locked the Denbrough’s house, they headed down the street towards Memorial Park where Stan and Bill had planned on spending the afternoon together. Georgie strolled happily along a few feet in front of the older pair of boys and whistled as he walked and looked around. Bill and Stan stood side by side on the sidewalk and occasionally bumped shoulders and brushed hands as the followed Georgie to the park. Whenever Stan and Bill glanced at each other to share small, shy smiles, they both had hints of blush hidden in their cheeks.

When they had finally arrived at the park, Bill and Stan watched Georgie run off to the playground happily. Once Georgie wasn’t paying any attention to the two boys anymore, Stan grabbed Bill’s hand and lead him over to the bench near the bird bath that Stan commonly visited. 

They sat quietly on the bench, watching the bird bath for any avians that might come by. When a bird finally landed at the bath, Stan leaned over next to Bill, resting his hand down next to his, and whispered to him what kind of bird it was, where it lives, where it migrates, how long it nests, and other bird-related pieces of trivia. Bill would smile, nodding along and asking curiosity questions that he knew Stan loved explaining the answers to. 

At one point while Stan was telling Bill about how black-capped chickadees hammer out seeds on branches, he looked over and saw Bill was looking at him with a dopey smile on his face.

“What? What is it?” Stan asked Bill, confused slightly but still smiling slightly.

“Nuh-nothing. I just l-like listening to you talk.” Bill was blushing.

Stan, at last, finally reached over and grabbed Bill’s hand to was resting next to his. He smiled. “You’re simply too good to me, Bill Denbrough.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.” 

The two boys stared at each other, enjoying the moment. All of a sudden, Georgie appeared behind them, leaning forward on the back of the bench. “Whatcha doing?” He asked, gleefully.

Both boys jumped, letting go of the other’s hand and looking away, faces red.

“Juh-Georgie! You cuh-cuh-can’t do th-that to people!” Bill exclaimed, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest. 

“Do what? I just came by to say hi.” 

“You cuh-can’t sneak up behind people!”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Georgie looked at them apologetically and Bill felt a bit guilty.

“It’s fuh-fine. Just don’t do it again.” Bill reached over and ruffled Georgie’s hair and the younger kid laughed.

Stan watched the two brothers and smiled at the interaction. When Bill glanced at Stan with a ‘what now’ look on his face, Stan shrugged. “Should we head back to your place, Big Bill?”

“Suh-sure. You alright with that, Georgie?” He looked at his brother who smiled.

“Uh-huh!” Georgie nodded happily. He started to skip off towards the park exit before stopping and waiting for the two older boys to catch up with him. “Why did you guys stop holding hands?” 

Stan and Bill froze in place, red-faced. They hadn’t realized Georgie had noticed that much less actually cared about what they were doing. Bill opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t actually get out any real words due to how badly he was stuttering, and Stan was merely shocked speechless.

Georgie just stared at the floundering couple for a moment before shrugging and turning to walk away. “You two are weird.” 

\---

Georgie sprinted outside as soon as the shrill sound of the school bell released him from his classes for the day. The spring day was bright and the sun shining down was warm. The young boy quickly made his way across school grounds towards the spot near the front of the school where Georgie met Bill every day.

Approaching the bike rack where Bill kept Silver chained, Georgie noticed his brother had yet to arrive. The young boy waited around for a few minutes before noticing Richie and Eddie making their way over to the rack to get their own bikes. Eddie looked annoyed and Richie had his arm casually thrown around Eddie’s shoulders and was talking continuously. 

Georgie waved at the duo. “Hi, guys!” He gave them a beaming smile. He loved hanging out with Richie and Eddie almost as much as he enjoyed being around Stan. Bill really did have great friends. “Have you seen Billy? He’s late.”

Richie snickered. “Why, I do believe we saw him off visiting his best pal Stannie.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Eddie elbowed Richie in the side. “Beep beep, Rich.” He looked at Georgie. “Bill was with Stan though, they were somewhere over there.” Eddie pointed over his shoulder and Georgie thanked the pair before going off to find Bill.

He found them surprisingly quick, but the time it took to locate them was not nearly as surprising as how Georgie found them. 

Bill and Stan were alone together, and Stan was standing right in front of Bill with his arms resting on Bill’s shoulders as he stared up at the other boy. Both boys’ faces were tinged pink and smiling. Georgie knew instantly that this was probably a rather intimate moment occurring between the two of them and that he shouldn’t be watching them secretly, but his curiosity got the best of him. 

Bill chuckled a bit. “H-hey, Stan, are you a mallard, buh-because I think you’re pretty ducky.”

Stan snorted. “Bill, what does that even mean?”

“Duh-ducky means darling. I’m calling you cute.” 

Stan pretended to swoon. “You have such a way with words.”

Bill smiled a warm, genuine smile at Stan who blushed. Bill started to lean his face down close to Stan’s and that was the exact moment in which Stan noticed Georgie watched the two.

“Georgie!” Stan shrieked stepping back from Bill who then turned to look at his younger brother. “How long were you there?” 

Georgie shrugged, smiling to himself a bit. “Only a few minutes. Were you two going to kiss just now? I can leave.” 

Stan looked down at the ground, red-faced, while Bill just hid his face in his hands.

\---

Georgie has been sitting near his bedroom window for nearly an hour now, eagerly awaiting the return of his older brother. 

Most times he didn’t pay much attention to when Bill was getting home from hanging out with his friends down in the Barrens, but Georgie was almost positive Stan would be with Bill when he arrived back home, and by this point, he was practically certain Bill and Stan like-liked each other and were still trying to hide it (poorly) from everyone else. He wanted to confirm his suspicions. 

After what felt like an eternity spent waiting at his window, looking out at the dark, cloudy day, he finally saw Bill walking down the street, and as expected, Stan Uris was walking right by his side. Both were walking their bikes, which made it evident they were making the trip back to Bill’s house as long as possible to increase the amount of time they got to spend alone together. Could they get any more obvious?

As Georgie moved to get a better view of the two walking towards the Denbrough residence, he saw drops of rain beginning to fall from the sky rather quickly. It only took less than a minute for the weather to shift to an all-out downpour. 

Bill and Stan stopped in the street, staring at each other in disbelief of how quickly it had started raining. After a moment, Stan cracked a smile and both burst out laughing. They continued their stroll down the street, hardly disturbed by the dumping rain falling on them. Georgie noticed Stan was speaking in a rather peculiar manner in which he was dragging out what he was saying. He looked at the smile on Bill’s face and guessed that Stan was probably actually singing rather than talking. Bill always did say Stan had a lovely singing voice and would always sing Singing In the Rain whenever it started to rain.

The two finally arrived in front of the Denbrough’s house and Stan carefully kicked his bike stand out and propped his bike up. Stan then stuck out his hand to Bill, who promptly threw his bike down on the lawn and grabbed the other boy’s hand. Stan led Bill a few short steps away from the discarded bikes, and still singing, began to lead Bill in a simple waltz.

Georgie watched the two twirl about in the rain with a smile. Stan was a great dancer, and was gracefully and moved smoothly and in time. Bill on the other hand stumbled and stepped on Stan’s feet once or twice, but that didn’t stop either boy from laughing as smiling as Stan tried to spin a clumsy Bill who tripped. 

Finally, the two slowed to a stop as Stan finished singing whatever song he was singing. Both were slightly out of breath, soaking wet, smiling, and standing very close together. Georgie watched in anticipation, trying not to blink so he wouldn’t miss anything. And after long last, Stan leaned up and kissed Bill.

Georgie squealed to himself in excitement. He knew it! Bill and Stan like-liked each other and were so happy together and Georgie felt so happy for the two of them as well. 

When he finally refocused on what the two boys were doing outside, he saw Bill was walking up the driveway with Silver and was waving goodbye to Stan. Georgie quickly took off out of his room and headed downstairs to greet his brother. 

By the time he reached the foyer Bill was already inside. He had his back pressed against the closed front door and was staring off into space with a dopey, lovely look on his face. If Georgie had to guess, he was probably thinking about Stan.

“Are you two officially dating now? Or are you going to keep trying to keep it secret?" Georgie said, looking at his brother. "You both aren't very subtly, Billy, I hope you know.” 

Bill let out a happy sigh. “Yeah. I know, Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. Hope y'all enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a comment or a request or hit me up at https://the-barrens-are-ours.tumblr.com/ Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
